


God Bless My Spanish Teacher

by spn_fan_girl_173



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Reader and Sam speaks Spanish, Spanish with English Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn_fan_girl_173/pseuds/spn_fan_girl_173
Summary: Anon: Can I have a Sam x reader where reader can speak Spanish and shows off during a case and flirts in Spanish? Thanks!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are Reader's thoughts.  
> There is Spanish in the fic and I don’t know Spanish so it’s all from google translate, so I’m sorry if there are mistakes in that.  
> Follow me on tumblr @spn-fan-girl-173

You were totally frustrated sitting in the library reading lore, lore that was written in goddamn Spanish! Dean had probably given you the task because neither of the boys knew how to speak the language. You were all indulged in lore when Sam came in. **  
**

“Hey, Y/N! What are you reading?” he asked.

“A Spanish Romance novel,” you rolled your eyes, “It’s lore, Sam! What else it could be?”

“Umm… Okay, carry on.” He sat in another chair in library and opened his laptop.

_Really? Not even a sympathetic look?!_

Suddenly your mind lit up with the idea of flirting with Sam - in Spanish.

_He’ll never know what I am saying. This will be fun._

You’d had a secret crush on Sam from the very day he saved your life on a hunt. You were a hunter and had come across the Winchesters a few months back. You never told anyone about your crush and never really tried to flirt. _Okay, maybe you did flirt with him… 2 or 3 times, but that was so innocent it didn’t count._

This was a great way to flirt with him and have some fun, since he wouldn’t know what you were saying.

“Sam!” you called.

“Yeah?” he said looking towards you.

“Usted es tan guapo.” (You are so handsome.) You said with a wink.

“Umm.. What? You alright, Y/N?” Sam asked.

“Còmo puedo estar? Tu me vuelves loco.” (How can I be? You drive me crazy.) You said, again with a wink.

“Are you showing off that you know Spanish?” He squinted his eyes.

“Si,” (Yes.) you said winking at him.

He chuckled and went back to his laptop.

“Esta camisa blanca que queda muy bien, amor,” you said a bit seductively.

(This white shirt suits you very much, love.)

“Y/N? Are you drunk or am I going crazy?” he asked in uncertainty.

“No ebrio. Sólo en el amor … con su camisa.” (Not drunk. Just in love… with your shirt.)

_Yeah! Absolutely! Just with your shirt!_

“Yeah, whatever! Um… I should probably go,” he said with a confused look on his face and moved towards the exit.

_Bad move, Y/N!_

_But it was fun. Thank God he can’t understand Spanish._

He turned back and said, “And, Y/N? Get some rest.”

You chuckled and went back to go through the lore.

* * *

 

**_~A Day later_ **

The case was solved and you were free. You were passing by the kitchen when you heard Sam speaking… _SPANISH!_ with Dean, and found Dean looking irritated, probably because he couldn’t understand what Sam was saying.

_No! No! Damn! He knew Spanish! Fucking Great! This is going to be so awkward!_

You were still standing at the door when Dean started walking towards you.

“Y/N! You’re going to teach me Spanish so I can show off like that giant nerd over there,” he said pointing towards Sam, who was grinning.

You slightly nodded. Dean left patting your back.

_Yeah, I really need that pat!_

“Umm… Sam? So you know Spanish?” you asked, and it came as a whisper.

“Guilty,” he said, still grinning, “Así, volverte loco? Eh?” (So, I drive you crazy, huh?)

_Crap! Don’t blush, don’t blush!_

“And you like my white shirt?”

_There’s no going back now, Y/N._

“¿Sí?” (Yes?) You said, smiling.

He chuckled, shaking his head.

_Should I kiss him? Should I ask him to?_

“¿Asi que? ¿Bésame?” (So? Kiss me?) You said nervously.

“Oh, Voy a estar honrado.” (Oh, I’ll be honoured.) He said, walking towards you.

And in no time he was kissing you.

_It’s happening, it’s happening!!_

You parted away in need of air.

“Well, God Bless my Spanish Teacher.” You chuckled and started kissing him again.


End file.
